Family Complications
by 00Firefly
Summary: Sequel to Empty Bliss. Flaky and Flippy got married and had 3 wonderful children. But with them two as parents things are bound to be crazy. And with a crazy family comes whack complications.  Warning Extreme randomness in most chapters
1. Chapter 1: 15 years later

**WOOT I Finshed! early caution super random so some things might be like OUT THERE and a lot of cursing I promise future chapters will be more organized (: And i wont be excepting OC in this story cause I Cant handle all them and i have to fit like the other 7 ones in the story. But in next story maybe (:  
****Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of my baby's sister cry. She always woke me up like this on Saturdays. I herd my parents talking and I quietly tip toed out of the room making sure to make as little noise as possible.

Morning mom! Dad!" I shouted opening the door violently. My mom had her "Oh great its Saturday morning" face on and I decided to mess with her and dad. "Mom can I hold her PLEASE!" She sighed and handed Emerald to me. I smiled she was so tiny, so helpless she was perfect. Once Emerald left my mother she began to cry. I hugged her ever so slightly and handed her back to ma. "Man I want a baby so bad!"

Dad gave me one of his death glares. "Really you want a baby that bad?" He threatened, his eyes turning an eerie yellow-gold color, his teeth turning sharp as knives. I nodded nervously I knew this was gonna happen. "Really?" Dad asked grabbing me by the shirt. "Your willing to get a girl pregnant at this age and have to pay child support if things don't go good then have to explain to future girlfriends that you have another daughter that you had when you were SIXTEEN! Fillip do you really want a baby that bad!" By now tears were flowing down my face, from fear, from the violent shaking dad have given me, and the harmful words he had said.

I ran to ma and sat there next to her shaking, afraid. "Mommy I'm scared!" I said like a five-year-old. She laughed a little squeaky laugh. "It's okay... He'll be back to normal soon." i stared at her as if she was stupid. "No not cause of him! My twin telepathy tells me that Ruby's on her way, and Flipped out as well, from the yelling disturbing her sleep." She sighed. Not again.

"MOM!" Her evil side yelled. "Fillip disturbed my sleep again imma kill him!" she burst threw the door just as I had earlier except hard enough that she broke the door. I quickly hid under the bed, laying down motionless. "Thats coming out of your ducking (yes I said ducking) allowance!" dad yelled, now back to his normal self.

"I don't care!" she said, pulling out knife from her bra. "Ruby were'd you get that knife!" Mom asked. "Blame dad! Now where is he?" Mom tried to reason with her "Chill Ruby please. You don't need to kill-" "YES I DO!"

Just then I jumped out from under the bed and ran for my life out the door. "Fucking shit, Chill the hell out Ruby I ain't do nutting!" I yelled running out the door. "Bitch please GET BACK HERE!" She yelled. Lucky for me I was on the track team, unlucky she was too. "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" I yelled trying my best not to trip over anything.

"Nice boxers Fillip! I'm liking the view!" She said, only her voice, her soft angel like voice, I turned around to see her. She was short, had white fur like her mother and tan tummy and stripped tail lik her father. She was perfect in every way shape and form. Vendetta was her name. Deric and Alice First child. She was a year younger than Ruby and I but she was way better looking.

"Got cha bitch!" Were the last words I herd, the cold knife made it way in and out of my system rather quickly. It didn't hurt at first it just stung, but as soon as I took a sigh of relief my pain kicked in. I herd laughter, coming from my sister and Vendetta. I couldn't believe this pain. I clutched my stomach as my eyelids grew heavy. When I get back she's screwed! I thought. Those words (And what is being said now) were the last words I thought of before my eyelids closed shut on that dreadful Saturday morning.

Ruby's POV

My evil side chuckled along with Vendetta about my brothers most recent death. "Man Ruby your so mean!" she said playfully. "Well dur I'm his sister I'm supposed to!" I replied. "You know there's a rumor going round the school that he likes me! Is it true!" She asked giggly. I simply nodded and she squealed. "Umm Ew thats my brother and he's mad nasty!"

She scoffed. "He's perfect, he's cute, funny, talented, and knows how to treat a women. I like him to." She said, muttering the last part. "Ew your gross!" I said nudging her. "Look whose talking you like the son of the principal for your MOMS school, his son is like three freaking years older." a light blush filled my face. "USED TO!" "Uh-huh sure what ever." she said

I rolled my eyes and started walking off, my house was about 5 minutes away cause I haven't run much. As I came in I herd my mom talking to my dad.

"My point exactly!" Mom said pointing towards Me, I had a sly smile on. "And what did you do this time missy?"

I stared at my mom. I knew staring at her calmed her down. So that's what I did. I also tried to use my best innocence voice "I stabbed him in front of the love of his life! Then she laughed with me and well the wind mess up my quills, oh and he died in his boxers, he'll be back later today!" I said with a smile. Daddy's eyes flashed that yellow-gold as he patted me on the back. "Thanks for the support dad!" I said hugging him. He nodded. I loved my chaotic family.

-  
Fillip's POV

I sighed as I opened the door to my house. The day seemed so long, and I was still in my boxers, I'm so gonna get my revenge on her. I walked to her room but stopped when I herd giggling, although not just from my sister.

"So like I was telling you earlier! I used to like Cub" Ruby said. "Yea before as in five minutes ago!" Vendetta teased making them both laugh. "Well maybe! Haha..." Ruby said, an evil smiled crawled upon my face, be fore being disrupted by His sister. "Hold on I think my brothers home." she said getting up.

I ran across the living room jumped over the couch and plopped myself on it and just placed my Feet on the coffee table when she came out her room. "Hey bro I have friends over, so yea mom said I could and oh her and dad and emerald went out tonight, so I'm in charge." she said. "Okay I was just about to get on the phone with cub and invite him over." I said turning around to see her face mad red from the mention of his name. "R-really?" "Sure! In fact I'll call him right now!"

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed his number. It took about two rings before I finally got an answer.

"Hello? Cub?"

"Yea what's up bro?"

"You wanna come over so you can play some black ops?"

"Hell yea, be there in a bit"

"Iight bye!" I said hanging up the phone. "He said hes coming in a bit, so you better get yourself dolled up." I said with a wink. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "H-how'd you know?" I smiled evilly. "Door was open!"

Before I knew it she had jumped over the couch making me fall on the floor giving her the perfect opportunity to pin me down. "Suck it!" She yelled, me still pinned down. This got the Vendetta's attention and she was standing behind the couch. "Hoe!" I said and bumped heads with her. While she rubbed her head I decided to pin her down like she'd done to me. "This is gonna hurt you more then it's gonna hurt me." she said. At first I didn't get it, but as soon as she kneed my manhood I knew what she meant. "Oh... My... God... You-fucking-hoe!" i muttered curled up in a ball, breathing harder than normal.

"Oh my god Fillip are you okay?" Vendetta asked coming our from behind the couch. I shook my head violently. She sat down next to me and placed her hand on my head rubbing it smoothly. "Man Ruby your so mean!" She said, trying to help me sit up, but the pain was unbearable so i stayed laying down. "I know i get that a lot but he had it coming he taunted me!" she said sticking out her tongue. Vendetta rolled her eyes. "Go do something and get the door." She said.

I herd Ruby sigh and I tried sitting up, now it didn't hurt as much but i could sit now. I herd Ruby giggle when she answered and i knew it was Cub. "Come... on in... take a seat..." I said gesturing my side. "Nah i'd much rather Chill here with your sister." I glared at him. "Then get out my house!" I yelled pointing at the door. "DAMN TIRED YOUR LIFE!" Vendetta yelled. I smiled.

"Man seriously, fine bye." Cub said he gave my sister a hug and made her blush, then mess with her bangs. Cub closed the door and Ruby sighed dreamily. "Man hes so cute.." She said fiddling with her hands. "Yea seksy" I said rolling my eyes, Vendetta giggled and i smiled scooting closer to her. "WE SHOULD WATCH A MOVIE" Ruby yelled randomly. "Yea, We should watch a chick flick like 'A Walk to Remember' Or 'Romeo and Juliet'!" Vendetta suggested. I groaned, those movies were to girlie. "I vote on A Walk To Remember i haven't seen it!" Ruby said. "Netflix time!" They said together. I sighed tonight was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Done! R&R (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Chapter 2! Woot woot! (: **

**Oh and im starting a Truth or dare type thing cause i wanna express my randomness and that story should be up later today! :D anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

My brother was always a party pooper, but I guess he stayed for this one because of Vendetta, and I'm glad he did.

Half way throughout the movie I got a text from an unknown number. I wanted to ignore it but I guess there's no point in that.

"Hey it's Cub whats up cutie." the text read. I blushed upon reading the text. "Watching a movie, just chillin. Wbu?" I texted back. I looked at the movie, crying at what was going on. The way he treated her and how she cried. It was all too much. "Wanting to see you babe, come to your room and open the window." the text said. I smiled hugging my phone tight.

I was gonna tell Fillip that I was going to bed and to send Vendetta in whenever she was tired, but I caught a glimpse of my younger twin in his deep passionate kiss with my best friend and nearly threw up. I tip toed to my room and opened the window. "Surprise secksy! Now come on let's go for a walk." he said. Grabbing my hand to help me out. I smiled "it's almost 10 o'clock what makes you want to go on a walk this late" I asked. He stopped and I bumped into him. "Right here is perfect." He said laying down, one hand behind his head, the other gesturing for me to lay my head on his tummy.

"Don't you just love the view!" he said placing his fre hand on my tummy. I nodded. "It's beautiful." I said, amazed. Mom and dad never let me go out by myself at night so I hadn't seen stars before. "Just like you" he said. I blushed and he hugged me. "So how's life little miss sixteen." he asked. I sighed. "It could be better, you know how my daddy has that thing that if it reminds him of the war he flips out?" he nodded and I continued. "Well I have that two, and I don't know why. But instead its when get really angry or disturbed, like hulk except I don't turn green" he chuckled. "Ether way your perfect." I sighed "Thank you"

He looked at his watch. "Oh crap I should get you home." "But I don't wanna!" he smiled. "C'mon I'll pick you up tomorrow." He stood up, and held out a hand. I shook my head and stood up by myself, while he took my hand and walked me home not letting my hand go free the whole time. "Good-bye" I said as he let go of my hand. "Night" he said and kissed my cheek. I nearly fell, but he caught me.

"CUB! CUB IS THAT YOU?" an anonymous women voice yelled. He had a panicked look on his face. "Who's that?" I asked suspiciously. "Ummm.. Step-mom?" he said. "Yea Uh-huh" I said and climbed into my room. Sometimes guys are just jerks!

I took of my shoes and changed into my pajamas. I was about to get in bed until I said a bump in where I sleep. I screamed, my brother alertedly coming into my room. "Young lady wear have you been?" Dad asked, now sitting on the edge of my bed. "Umm... Out for a walk?" I said dad nodded and Fillip leaned on the wall with a devious smile on his face. "With whom exactly were you walking with?" I sighed, might as well let out the truth now, then pay for lying later. "Cub..." I muttered. I looked down I could tell he was mad. When I looked back up he was already standing, towering over me, making me feel like an ant to a peace of grass.

"Well your mother nearly had a heart attack, I calmed her down and put her to bed, but tomorrow your gonna talk to her." he said and with that walked out of my room. Fillip still had that smile on his face. "Wheres vendetta?" I asked. "She's in my room sleeping, she doesn't like to be alone so she came to sleep with me. Don't worry I haven't. Done anything wrong I know my limits. I don't wanna die for real. Anyways goodnight big sis, next time warn me when you leave I woulda covered for ya." he said. He was about to walk out the room until I grabbed his hand. "Next time don't be making-out with my bestie in a corner n then maybe you would have herd me." I said. He laughed and went to his room. I lay in my bed the rest of the night wondering who that lady was that called Cub. Well that was until Sunday morning

Fillip's P.O.V

My eyes opened slowly, my baby sister was crying again. I was about to get out of bed but then remembered that Vendetta had slept with me. She was hugging me close, her expression looked like she was scared although she was sleeping. I smiled, I don't really like when people are scared or anything, but she looks so cute when she's asleep.

There was knocking at my door, then Ruby opened the door slightly and poked her head through the door way. "Hey lil bro moms making breakfast." she whispered inviting herself in. "Yea well I don't wanna wake her up," I said looking back at Ruby. "Oh... So I had my talk with mom today." she said, innocently. "And let me guess you go out clean?" she sighed. "Nope I'm grounded for two weeks without any form of communication, so I was wondering..." I rolled my eyes. "When I'm not using it." she grinned! "Yay! I love you bro!" she screeched, waking up Vendetta.

She yawned. "Morning sleepy head." Said Ruby. "Come on love birds time for breakfast!" she sung happily. I always wondered why she liked singing. "Come on!" She said eagerly. I stood up and lazily walked to the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" I shouted as I took a seat next to Ruby. "Morning Fillip, Here you go!" she said with a smile, placing a plate full of bacon scrambled eggs and a slice of bread. "Wow! Thanks mom!" I said and dug into the food, getting a disturbed look from my mother and sister, a giggle from Vendetta, and a stressed groan from my father. "heh-heh... sorry" I said with my mouthful.

"Fillip Could you please use your manners we have a guest!" Mom said pointing at Vendetta. I made my pouty face and apologized. "Well you guys should get dressed after breakfast because were going shopping!" Ruby's eyes widened and she jumped up and down in joy. "YAY SHOPPING!" Mom laughed. "Groceries shopping." Everyone groaned except for Emerald, who was cooing and laughing at herself as she tried to grab her feet. "She's so cute! She looks so much like you Mr. Flippy. but she has your eyes Mrs. Flaky" Vendetta said admiring the baby. "Thank you!" Mom and dad said together.

As soon as we finished breakfast mom clapped her hands and told us to change. But of course Ruby and Vendetta had to take a shower. I sat on the couch with dad as we waited for the girls to finish. "So... What is it that you like about this girl?" He asked. I felt my cheeks burn. "She's sweet and caring and she's beautiful, and she's, just perfect!" I said dreamily. "Thats how i felt about your mother, and look at us now, raising you three weirdo's" I punched dad playfully and he got serious. "Trust me... don't do anything you'll regret because it will haunt you the rest of your life." I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked, he smiled. "What are you talking about?" I gave him a confused look. _Well now i know for sure he's physco. _

*Flaky's POV*

"So you boys reaady to go?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay! Flippy my love put Emerald's stroller in the trunk so i can put her car seat." "Okay Flaky." He said and got up. "Fillip hold your sister while i put her car seat in the jeep." I handed him Emerald and He smiled. I walked over to our jeep and placed Emeralds car seat behind where i sat. "FILLIP BRING ME HER!" I yelled and he walked slowly towards me. "Here mom." "Okay go get your sister!" I said as he handed me Emerald.

"I Love you!" i told Emerald, making her giggle. "MOMMM!" Ruby yelled. I sighed. "You see i hope your not like your sister when your older" I told her, making her giggle once more. "WHAT RUBY!" "I CAN'T FIND MY- OH NEVER MIND FOUND IT!" i sighed. Its the same trait her father has. speaking of which he had got in the driver's seat and was ready to go. I buckled up Emerald and kissed her cheek, then hoped into the passenger seat and waited. Soon Fillip Ruby and Vendetta got in and we drove off.

-One drive to walmart later.-

"Okay each of you gets twenty dollars, BUT only if you help your mother and I to find the things we need." Flippy said. i smiled he always did the same thing. "Which one of you guys wanna drive Emerald?" "MEE!" Ruby replied almost instantly. I laughed. Flippy and I held hands while the kids went around messing with each other. I took a look around the huge store and caught a glimpse of someone i hadn't seen since my wedding. A certain Red and purple hedgehog, holding hands with Petunia. "HEY FLAKY!" Petunia called. I Faked a smile when i saw her with a child by her side. I didn't know she had it in her...

* * *

**Bet YOU CANT GUESS WHO IT IS! lol i bet you can lol its so frikkin obivous oh and Kalgante Could i have a name gender ect. and don't worry next chapter will make alot more sense  
(: lol **


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, surprise

**So im having writers block on this particular story but i managed to get a really big twist into this chapter i hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

_*Fillip's POV*_

"Hey Petunia hey Remmie!" Mom said. I smiled as I saw the porquskunk(?) behind them. She was one of my best friends, Snowy. Mom and them chatted awhile and me Vendetta and Ruby decided to get the groceries. "Okay first up is fruits and veggies" Ruby read from the list. I sighed, I hated those two words. "How about ice cream and candy!" I suggested, and without hesitation we made our way to the candy aisle.

"Hmm... Which candy?" I asked allowed. "Ooo we should get that varity pack shit! So we can have all sorts of candy!" Ruby suggested. "Good idea Ruby, I'll pay for it." Vendettea offered and just as quickly I denied it. "No I got it, don't worry"

"I didn't know you where that sweet Fillip, if I coulda I woulda had you all to myself buddy." Ritz joked as he came and stood beside us. "Dude your mom's looking for you." I informed, getting a confused look back. "She was talking to our mom that's how I know." He nodded and walked off.

We decided to get what mom had asked for and got back right in time. She had just finished talking to Snowy and Ritz parents. "Bye Mrs. Petunia, Mr. Remmie, have a good night" I said and they walked off. I stared in their direction a bit and realized a young girl about my age maybe older staring at dad. "Psh dad that girls staring at you." I whispered, he quickly rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's get out of here." he said. We waited in line for about 10 minutes then left to go drop of Vendetta. "Bye" I said. "Walk me to my door?" she asked. I looked at mom who was smiling uncontrollably and dad who nodded. Without any hesitation I got out of the car. We walked in silence to her door. "Well this has been a great weekend thanks to you Fillip." she said. I smiled. "Same here... Hey can. I tell you something? I know this might seem a little rushed a-" she shushed me by placing her index finger on my lip. Just as she did the rain began pouring. (like any other sappy romance moment.)

"It's okay Fillip you don't need to say it I love you too." she said, taking the words right out of my mouth. I sighed. She was just so perfect. I wish I was older right now. "So I don't even get a good night kiss? I got you!" she said playfully walking away. Uncontrollably I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me. "I love you." i said, giving her a quick kiss. "Good night." I said. She giggled. "Good night, I'll text you later." "Okay!"

I walked back in the car and got super mondo smiles from the whole family, even Emerald. "So how'd it go?" mom asked. "I-I know I love her now." I muttered. "Aww that's so cute! Little bros growing up!" she said playfully punching my shoulder. "What ever!" after that the ride home was quiet. Really quiet witch surprised me.

"Ruby your older help us, Fillip take Emerald inside and please don't let her get wet I don't want her to be sick!" mom said. I nodded and ran inside putting Emerald in her crib. I stared at her, she was perfect to, one of the many perfect things about my life and I love her dearly. "Ma!" She spat out while she gurgled some baby language.

"W-what did you say?" I asked dumbfounded as if she would respond. "Ma! Ma!" wow this day was turning out to good! "MOM! MOM COME QUICK!" I yelled, there was a small thud and mom walked on with a panicked expression. "What on earth Fillip." I smiled. "She said Ma!" her eyes tear up. "R-really and I missed it?" "Ma!" mom quickly grabbed emerald and ran to the kitchen. "Flippy! Flippy look! Look! She says Ma!" I laughed, my mother over reacts too much sometimes.

_*Flippy's POV*_

I watched my youngest daughter, as she tried to keep flaky entertained. Both of them such a joy to have in my life. Flaky and I put Emerald to bed and sat on the couch, her snuggled up close to me as we watched friday the 13th. I loved this movie, while Flaky wasn't a really big fan. Sure sometimes she would let out a shriek here and their, but I would always calm her down my carefully sliding my hand threw her quills.

When the real scary part came up it scared Flaky so much she had thrown the popcorn up in terror. "Sh it's ok.. Everything fine it's just a movie" I shushed calming her down again.

Just then the door bell rung making Flaky dig her nails into my sides. "I got it." I said, standing up. "B-but what if it's the scary g-" "Sh!" I said, shortly after yawning. My watched beeped three times letting me know it was three o'clock. Damn who the he'll could be at my door in this hour.

I opened the door, to my surprise it was still raining but not as hard as earlier. I looked down to see a girl about nineteen maybe twenty, and a small child of about three. "Hello?" I half asked half greeted. "Yes hello is your name Flippy by any chance?" asked the girl. "Umm yea whose asking?" I said leaning against the doorway. "Um hi." she said putting some papers between her armpit and stretching out a hand for a handshake.

"My name is Dina and this is daisy, um I'm here because my mother Diana said she knew you." I thought for a moment Diana... The girl I used to go out with before Flaky. "Yea I know her why?" she sighed. "I don't think you recall but you had 'you know what' with her and got her pregnant leaving her without any clue, well here's your clue. I'm your daughter and this right here she your granddaughter." She said with a smile, one that stung as if I was being stabbed repeatedly, and before I knew it I was out cold on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Yelling ain't the clue

**Honestly I didnt like this chapter i thought it was clearly disorganized but its because i have a lot on my mind but since todays the last day of school before spring break! Im updating more often! But then 2 weeks after that i won't be updating since its FCAT week -.- well maybe i will but idk yet! anyways tell me what you thought! ^.^**

* * *

*Flippy's POV*.

My eyes fluttered open, as if this was all a horrible nightmare, but I saw her again. "Flaky?" I called, she popped up from behind the girl and gave me a stern look. "Flippy... Do you have something you maybe want to explain to me before I get a knife and cut your insides out for cheating on me!" my eyes grew, I couldn't believe flaky of ALL people acused ME for cheating.

"Flaky how many times have we had his conversation! I love you and only you and I would never cheat on you!" I prostested. Tear were rolling down her eyes. "Really? Then it's just random that a fucking TEENAGER walks into our house with a fucking child! Making you fucking pass out! Flippy right now I don't even think I should be talking to you." she said, taking deep breaths. "Flaky... Listen to me." she backed away from me as if to restrain herself and contented yelling. "DON'T YOU FLAKY LISTEN ME! FLIPPY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she said and with that ran out the door. "Dina stay here, and call your mom I need to talked to her"

I ran towards the living room and saw no one was there, but that the door was open. "Flaky!" I yelled as I ran out the door into the rain. "Flaky!" I yelled once more. It was no hope I had to sent Evil to do this.

*Evils POV*

"Flaky!" I called. "Evil?" she whispered. "Flaky! What the hell is wrong with you!" I lectured, letting out a hand to help her from the muddy grass. "Flippy's been cheating on me and you probably have to!" she said, refusing my hand. "Flaky look it's true he loves you too much to cheat and trust me so do I."

"Really?" I nodded and she got up and hugged me. "I believe you, but who is that girl?" I stared at her. "If I knew I woulda told you by now, Flippy probably does though." she made a face. I hugged her to see if it would calm her down, surprisingly it did. "Evil I feel like I can count on you more than Flippy."

*Flippy's POV*

"Oh really" I said, "Yea your so sweet and kind and you would never lie to me!" I sighed. "Wow Flaky, I've been trying to explain to you this to you but you won't listen." she rolled her eyes. "Fine then explain to me."

"Okay before met you, I used to know this other girl, named Diana. She was my girlfriend before you. I honestly don't know why I went out with her, I guess it was because of her reputation. And one night my dad had left to visit his girlfriend and Diana was at my house. She kinda forced me to have sex with her, and we only did it that one night, after that she wanted our relationship to be all about sex, so I broke up with her." I explained

I knew Flaky couldn't believe me. I could tell it in her eyes. "And what does that teenager and toddler doing at our door huh?" she asked. "A Uh- family friend." she sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry for over reacting, I love you!" she said, hugging me. "love you to"

I walked back inside and was approached by Dina, "Here!" she said handing me the phone. "Flaky, go to bed I'll be right there." she nodded and left to our bedroom.

"Hello?" I said

_"Oh hi! Well if it isn't Flippy, from high school" she said causing me to roll my eyes._

"Well yes so what the fuck do you want."

_"Ooo Calm down pretty boy, I don't want much, just for you to take care of OUR daughter." she said._

"Well how do I know she's mine!"

_"Well look at the obvious she has your eyes, and she has that same hyperactive shit you have, just don't get her mad, a-"_

"and you slutty attitude, you fucking whore."

_"You know it! Anyways could you watch her for like a month while I work things out cause I just got laid off._"

"Oh they don't hire prostitutes older than 40"

_"Actually they do and I'm 39 dumbass"_

"Yea well I'm 36 so when you made this baby I was under aged!"

_"I didn't make it we did."_

"Your the one who FORCED ME!"

There was a Long silence on the phone, but she broke the silence. _"So! You did it without a condom!"_

"Unbelievable you freaking whore I was 16! You expect me to own condoms!"

_"YES! Anyways watch her!"_

"She's" I put the phone on my hand and turned towards Dina who was messing with Daisy hair. "How old are you?" she looked at me. "Just turned nineteen!" I nodded and continued talking to Diana. "SHE'S 19 can't she take care of herself!"

_"Look at the girl she has a 3 year old daughter! Flippy please!"_

"Well If you don't know Diana I'm not you I have other people to take care of! I have 16 year old twins! And a 6 month old baby!"

"_Ohh well then let's hope the government gets you food stamps! I'll be by to pick her up.. When I get a job! Bye sexy."_

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! ugh man! Biggest mistake of my life." I said tossing the phone in her direction. "Let me do something and I'll get you situated." I walked to Ruby's room shaking her violently. "What the Fu- oh hi daddy." she said stretching sleepily. "Do you mind sharing your room, with a... Family friend of mine?" she looked at me, as if I was crazy. "Fine!" she said stuffing her face back in her pillow. "But you owe me!" she mumbled.

I walked back to the kitchen. Mind full of emptiness, I couldn't think of anything right now. "Okay last room on the left, make sure you tell her that your staying, and try to keep daisy quiet, she kinda freaks out..." I said. She nodded and made her way towards Ruby's room. I sighed, walking to my room. I took my place to the left side of the bed, Flaky wide awake on the right side.

"Flippy... What's wrong" she asked, scooting closer to me, I shook my head. "You can't be like this Flippy, you mean to much to me!" she said. I flipped over and grabbed her shoulders, "Flaky you mean a lot to me, more than anything! But I-I can't, I can't talk to you about this." she sighed. "Flippy I am your wife we know everything about each other and you know that I would never keep anything from you! So why would you keep something from me?"

"Fine, she is my daughter and the little one my granddaughter." she gasped and pushed me away from her, making me fall off the bed. "What the hell was that for!" I got up and saw her crying. "Flaky no! No I wasn't cheating on you! This happened before I even knew you! I don't even think she's mine! C'mon Flaky!" she stared at me, staying quiet. "She might not be mine!" I whispered, Flaky smiled.

"I'm still bummed you had a sexual relationship with someone who wasn't me!" I sighed. "Flaky get over it I didn't know you back then besides I didn't go around kissing everybody!" she grunted "Flippy we've gone over his Jonny came in on me and I felt something for Remmie in that moment!" I sighed, there was no use in arguing. "Your right!"

"Okay good! Now go to sleep! We need our rest!" she said, I took a glance at the clock, 5:45, "Flaky there's no point, the kids have school there g-" "Morning mom morning dad!" Fillip said, peeping his head threw the doorway. "Morning my little Fillipe!" Flaky said, making Fillip groan. "Mom I'm not a baby anymore!" she sighed. "Yes you my baby!"

"Flaky just leave him alone!" she sighed and nodded, "go wake up your sister." Gladly he nodded and walked off. "Don't you ever think, that this family's crazy because of you." Flaky said, I grinned. "Yes I have and I love it!" I replied. "Yo dad are you aware that there's a girl, well two in Ruby's room?"  
"You really think I wouldn't know that." he sighed oh "well I just thought... Never mind!" "Good boy! Now go take a shower you have school today!" he groaned and left the room.

"Man... but it makes no sense... If she would've been mine, she would be 20 or at least turning it, not recently 19." I said. "Flippy, it's okay I accept that you could possibly have another daughter it's okay." I hated those words... 'it's okay' those words were the biggest lies ever. "No! NO IT'S NOT OKAY FLAKY! ITS NOT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" I yelled, quickly clamping my hands on my mouth. "Flippy I understand that you are stressed but I'll help you, that's what I'm here for!" I hugged her, she always knew what to say, and I loved that about her.


	5. Chapter 5: The beach

**So this took awhile because of writers block, but i was like Spring break so i put it make it spring break themed! Enjoyyy**

* * *

Flippy's POV

A week had passed since those two lavender bears showed up at my house, breaking the news to me of being their father, and a grandfather as well. They weren't really much of a bother, I actually didn't notice they were there until they came to eat and watch tv with us.

"Flippy?" asked Flaky, making her way towards me, and sitting on my lap.

"Yes Flaky"

"Since today Emerald turns 7 months, and I really don't wanna stay here, could we maybe all go to the beach?" she said.

"THE BEACH!" Yelled Fillip, running towards the couch were we sat. His eyes full of pure joy. "I love the beach! Are we going dad?"

I smiled. "Of course we can! Anything for the two most wonderful people in the world! Fillip go wake up the girls, oh and you can invite your girlfriend if you want to." said I, attention glued to Flaky. "Run along now." Flaky giggled. "What?"

"'Run along now?'" she said. "That's the gayest thing I have ever herd you say." by now she was laughing, almost about to fall to the floor.

"Whatever, go change into that bathing suit." said I, gently pushing the porcupine of my lap.

"DADDY! Can I invite Cub! Cause I don't wanna be bored!" Said Ruby, as she took a seat next to me. "Please!"

"Go ahead." I sighed. "But they need there own ride." Seeing the pure excitement in her eyes made me smile.

"Thanks dad!" she said and ran to her room.

I sat in utter silence for awhile, until I herd footsteps once again. Dina sat Next to me, face full of sorrow. "Whats wrong Dina?" I asked, trying to comfort 'my little girl'.

"I have no bathing suit, and neither does Daisy." she said, looking down. I let out a sigh.

"Go ask Flaky if she can spare you one, and she probably has one of Ruby's old ones for Daisy." I said, a warm smile upon my face. Dina squealed and hugged me tight before running of with Daisy to my room.

I had nothing to do for awhile, so I took a nap. When I woke, everyone was towering over me. "W-What?" I let out a yawn, "Hap- what's wrong?"

A long silence soon disrupted by of course Flaky. "Flippy, You've been asleep an hour, I suggest you hurry up and get changed."

I let out a distressed sigh. Dragging my feet rhythmically to my room, and picking out a random pair of Black swim trunks. I picked up the keys, closed the door and tossed them at Flaky. "You drive I'm tired." she made a face and without protesting walked out the door. "Hey where's Ruby?"

"Oh cub came to pick her up a couple minutes ago, there on their way to the beach with Snowy and Ritz." Answered Fillip.

A low growl escaped from my lips. Fillip must have caught it cause he seemed to back away. "Just get in the car, your girlfriends ready and waiting at her door right?" Fillip nodded and we all hopped into the car.

The drive to the beach was quiet. Nobody talked much, just the occasionally 'are we there yet?' and the random songs that popped up on the radio, that we just had to sing along to. Other then that, utter silence.

When we got there, Cub and Ruby where waiting. Everything seemed fine, until I saw Cub eyeing Dina. Fillip must have noticed to, for he had turned around. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Fillip's POV

I glanced back, wondering who Cub seemed so attracted by. Remembering that Dina had also come along hit me like a ton of bricks, and I knew he was gonna try something. I gave him a dirty glare which he returned back.

"Fillip, that's not nice." Vendetta said, slapping me playfully. I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just have a bad feeling about today." I looked down.

"Me too." she said. We followed my dad for awhile before they decided to go in the water. I, unlike them, don't like water, unless it's to take a shower. And of course being the two not swimming we had to watch Emerald.

Occasionally she would said Ma! Or mumble something, or even laugh for no reason, but that's what makes things more interesting. Until, of course, I caught a glimpse of Cub in a corner, and Dina making her way towards him.

"Stay here."

I felt a slight tug on my swim trunks. "Wait were you going."

"Bathroom?" she gave me a threatening glare, sending a chill throughout my body. I shook it off and walked towards the spot where hey were. Lucky me I could climb good.

Once I got on the roof, I saw a sight that made me forgive every bad thing Ruby had ever done to me. The kiss, even though it was quick, that was shared by them was enough to tear anybody apart. And the bad thing was that Ruby actually saw them.

"Cub what the HELL was that?" yelled a very upset, unstable sister of mine.

"N-nothing she came on to me!" he said, using his arms as shields against her week, but continuos punches.

"Your cheating on me! And you!" she yelled, her attention turned towards Dina. "You frikkin whooorreeee just like you mother!" that statement made me gasp.

To my surprise, Dina took it lightly, well until Ruby punched her. Cub, at this point, was no where to be seen. And I knee the fight had ended when I herd Dina's gasp, the last gasp of air she took before Ruby's Evil side slid her neck, and stabbed her chest repeatedly.

I knew now was the time to help out, so I jumped off the roof, causing her to pin me against the wall, knife positioned to cut my throat. "Ruby listen! I'll help you!"

She sighed, lowering the knife. "Really how?"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Sissy whose Cub's best friend?"

"I never wanna hear that name _AGIAN_, but you..."

"Good" I gave her a quick shake before continuing. "So we can get back at him..." I glanced at Dina's dead body. "But I don't know how where gonna explain that." I said, releasing her shoulders

"Me neither, I'll just go tell them it was me and face whatever grounding I get." she was about to walk off but I grabbed her hand.

"You get in trouble too much sissy." said I. "Don't worry about this one I got it, free of charge."

"Thank you Fillip! Im the luckiest girl in the world to have a brother like you." she said, giving me a tight hug. "I love you"

"Love... You... Too..?" I received a light punch and walked off, taking a sea next to Vendetta.

"Long time spent in the bathroom." she said sarcastically

"It's a long story!" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I'll tell you later love."

* * *

**Send in dem reviews! (:**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rumor

**A/N Well since I am the most forgetful author in the world, I forgot weather I put Ruby and Fillip as bears or porcupines, so I'll just make them bears, and Emerald a Porcupine. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my bro in law broke my laptop, so yea... And also im probably gonna upload at least once a month, maybe every two weeks(each story), until I get the problem with my computer fixed. And finally... Relationship issues my goodness, that has back tracked me for a while Teehee, but you can't blame me. Well anyways sorry sorry sorry. And enjoy.!**

* * *

All heads turned towards me as my brother, his girlfriend , and I made our way down the hall. Whispers where herd that involved my name. A shunned look made its way upon my face as I continued walking down the corridor. "Hey guys I'm going to class... Walk me?" I asked, fiddling with my thumbs. The couple nodded and walked beside me.

"I wonder which fag-bag started a rumor about you Rubes." Fillip said, grabbing my paw and continuing to talk. "I promise when I find out, they are gonna wish they never had." I let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Don't worry I got your back sis, have fun!" Fillip said pushing me into the art room.

It was quiet, and empty except for the teacher. "Good morning Ruby!" greeted the pink dog. I looked up, smiled and kept walking. I was in no mood to be talked to.

"All I'm saying is that a vampire could totally-HOLY CRAP RUBY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." Said an over-exaggerated panqurriel. She quickly walked past the teacher and jumped on the table where I was at. "I herd that you totally cheated on Cub this long weekend." My eyes carefully studied the girl. "Like I herd you TOTALLY like you know whated some random life guard at the beach!" Jet said, faking a dumb blonde voice. I giggled.

"Where the hell did you hear that lie?" I said, glaring at her. She chuckled nervously and pointed towards the door where Jack had just walked in. "JACK!" I yelled, causing everyone to stare in my direction. I flashed a smile and received dirty looks from the whole room.

"Yea, Was good Lil Red?" He said, flipping his hair, making Jet giggle.

"Don't play dumb! Where'd you hear that I slept with a lifeguard?" I whispered. Jack burst out laughing, quickly stopping when I didn't join in.

"I-I dunno? You should ask Cub, he seemed pretty devastated." I let out a low growl. Receiving stares from all around the room. I was about to flip out, until I felt a paw upon my shoulder. I turned around to see a blue chipmunk, one I had been crushing on before I went out with Cub.

"Chill girl, as long as you know it's a lie don't worry bout what anybody else thinks." He said with a wink. I blushed and Jack high-fives him.

"Amen Gian!" Said Jack and took a seat next to Jet. I sighed, their friendship could be so much more if only one confessed to the other. I was told no to interfere so to bad for them.

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!" Yelled Cub as he dashed into the art room. I rolled my eyes and felt myself being lifted and carried away. "I'll bring her back soon Ms. Rose!" he yelled as he left.

"Cub what the F-Hell? I don't wanna talk to you! Your a lier!" I shouted, struggling from his grip. He quickly pushed me, gently, against a wall.

"Look I didn't start those rumors trust me all I did was tell one of the guys on the team that we broke up and I guess he twisted my words around." Cub said, surprisingly enough I had believed him.

"Hey Your names Ruby right?" A random freshman asked as she came out of her classroom. I nodded. "Oh crap, well good luck with the baby, hope Cub will help you with it, even though it's not his." She said.

I laughed. "How can one little thing become the biggest rumor of the century?" I shouted, slowly sliding down onto the floor. "Ruby, as long as we stick together we can get through this!" he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Really?" I questioned pushing him away. "Really? I have the reputation of a whore now! And I have no idea why!" I cried. I felt him pull me into a warm embrace.

"Don't worry we'll get threw this... In the meantime ill stay with you in all your classes to show people we still stand strong." I nodded slowly as he walked me back to class.

"What was all that about?" Mrs. Rose asked. Cub went to her desk and whispered something, making her nod her head in agreement and let me stay with me. I smiled, i honestly can say i felt really safe around him.

"HEY! Your back!" Jet said with a perverted smile. "I thought he gotten you and raped you or something." She said jokingly. Jack burst out laughing, then commented on her statement. "It's not rape if she likes it." he said sending a wink toward me. I couldn't help but laugh at the friends i have, they where with me threw thick and thin and i was glad to have them.

The rest of the day went by like a blur, my classes seemed faster than usual and it wasn't even Wednesday. But when that final bell rang, with Cub holding my paw, I couldn't help by grin in excitement that my boyfriend and I where back together.

"Okay, who you walking with today?" Cub asked. I could tell, that since History was last, that he was bored out of his mind.

I shrugged. "Probably the usual; Snowy, Ritz, Fillip, and Vendetta." I responded.

"What about Jet and Jack?" he asked. I guess he got closer to them, considering i have all my classes with those two 'losers'

"Well Jet has track practice and Jack has basketball game today."I saw a smile light up his face. "What?"

"We should go to his game! All of us then just hang out, and grab a bite to eat." He smiled sweetly "My treat." I sighed but nodded. I had a bad feeling about this, I honestly had no intention of going after this rumor, but to make people happy, i guess you gotta go against what you wanna do.

* * *

**And Done!What do you think will happen at the game? Do you think Jack's gonna win(cause i do ;])? Do you think Cub's and Euby's realationship will last longer this time? And if you really paid attention, Do you think i should involve Gian in future chapter's? Leave the answers in your comennts! (if you wanna) XD**

**Also Sorry for the extremely short chapter I just havent uploaded this story in awhile, so I just wanted to get something out there! Tell me what cha think! But expect an update on my ToD (If your reading it) sometime after Monday and a update on Forbidden love maybe this coming weekend.**

**~Gee-gee**


	7. Basketball game Big surprise

Imma try this in super awesome regular POV. Tell me weather I should continue like that or do different POV's And yes another short chapter, I promise I'll make the next one like 1,768 words or something xD. Anyways enjoy

Cub and Ruby worried when they didn't see Jet burst threw the door when the game started. Their plan was to hook them up and make them happier. Ruby tapped her foot on the bleacher uncontrollably getting pissed of glares from people focused on the game. "Go! Go! Go! Yes! Three pointer! WAY TO GO JACK!" Cub yelled, causing Ruby to hit him.

Suddenly Jet ran in panting, and sweating. Ruby lit up as she saw her friend. She signaled for Snowy to come with her aswell. "Hey, what happened, where were you? " Snowy blurted out. Ruby nodded and tapped her foot for answer.

"Sorry, track practice went a little longer than usual. But look at me I'm all nasty and sweaty, Jack's not gonna like me like this!" Jet panicked and threw her arms in the air. Ruby patted her friends back.

"Look at him." She giggled. "He's way sweatier. And look a front row seat for us girls." Ruby pointed towards the three empty seats, right in the middle of the first row.

The girls seemed like cheerleaders, rooting for Jack and Ritz. The game down to the last twenty seconds, team down by one, a three pointer could get them that lead. The coach called he game back in and the girls anxiously joined paws in hope for the team to score.

Last ten seconds, Ritz has the ball, eyeing the hoop. He finds Jack on the three point line and sees that he's open. One quick flex and the ball was flung in Jack's position. Jack quickly aimed, and shot. The ball toyed around the rim a few seconds before finally scoring the last three points of the game.

The crowd cheered, especially the girls. Jack felt a huge grin place itself upon his face as his team mates shot him and Ritz into the air. As soon as he was placed down he saw the perfect opportunity.

Quickly he ran towards Jet, and just as fast was stopped by a paw inches from his face. "Gimme Paw bro good job bro!" Cub said, congratulating his friend. Jack let out a groan and high pawed him.

"Yea buddy! Anyways, you ruined my chance to kiss Jet man." Cub looked down embarrassed. Jack just chuckled and ran off.

"What did I tell you about interrupting a perfectly good chance for our friends to be together." Ruby lectured, playfully slapping the back of his head. He let out a fake "ow" and received a hug. "You big baby I can't stay mad at you!" She cooed, pinching his checks.

Jet looked nervously around for Jack, oblivious to the fact that he stood right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, spinning her in a circle, and chuckled at the shriek she let out. "Hey, nice game." said Jet as he put her down.

"You know how it is." He said, making a pose as if he was shooting hoops. "So, I saw you out there, cheering for me." he stared into her grassy green eyes, blushing threw his yellow fur.

Jet blushed as well, but lucky for her, her dark fur hid it. "Umm yea... You know I'll always be there for you." She said, giggling nervously. She looked around and saw Snowy making hand motions for her to continue. "So umm, nice three pointer." she said nervously. She could hear her breath was shaky.

"Umm yea I guess..." He said, starting the silence. They stared at each other, quietly, passionately. Jack was nervous to make a move on his best friend. What if she slapped him, or denied the kiss in general.

Jets thoughts where no different. "You know... Um... Your really pretty." he Stuttered. Jet giggled. She mouthed the word 'really' and Jack nodded. "Your beautiful." He took a deep breath deciding it was time to make his move.

He noticed Jet was looking down and smiled, tilting her chin up and removing a small strand of green hair from her face. She blushed once more as her heart skipped a beat. Jack grabbed her paws and gave them a small squeeze before leaning in to kiss her. He decided to do it his own way. Picking her up by the waist and giving her a quick peck, their first kiss.

Snowy and Ruby squealed jumping up and down. They awed in unison and ran to hug their friend when her moment was over. "Aww! I saw that, how was it, your first kiss? And with the guy you've known your whole life, I find that very romantic!" Snowy squealed.

"Oh my god I know right! So cute." Ritz joked in a Girly tone. Snowy laughed at her brothers outburst because he wasn't much to talk, he just stay quiet. I guess winning a basketball game can really affect people.

"Come on, Jet go take a shower so we can go." Cub said, rushing the poor girl.

Diana lay on the couch, flipping threw the channels. Her boyfriend, Mike, had just left. She seemed so bored after he left, nothing to do but watch television. She crossed her arms and pouted when she had just about gone threw every channel.

Instead she decided to go and serve herself some juice. Gulping it down, she herd a knock on the door and nearly choked her to death.

She hesitantly inched her way towards the door. Another knock was made making her jump back in fright. She reached out an unsteady hand and turned the knob.

When she opened the door her jaw dropped to the silhouette that was outside her door.

Done! Woot woot! Lol I finally updated his story, next update will be for my ToD. Comment on who you think the silhouette is (If you want, I would like them xD) and I am gonna post a one shot bout how flaky and flippy met because I talk bout their relationship but never the day they met, so um look out for that one anyways, have a great day! Off to school!


End file.
